1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating apparatus for actuating joints of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-349555 discloses an apparatus for controlling a robot arm having a flexible passive joint with improved controllability against model parameter errors and disturbances.